yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Crashbug
The Bugmen are a family of four DARK Fiend-Type monsters introduced in Generation Force and used by Ukyo Kitano in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. When the three weaker Bugman cards are assembled in the Graveyard, the family's trump card can be Special Summoned. Play style The three Level monsters in this family, "X", "Y", and "Z" each possess a similar effect to some of the Piece Golems; they can all Special Summon another Bugman so long as a correct Bugman is already on the field when they're Normal Summoned. Bugman "X" will Special Summon "Z" if "Y" is on the field when it's Normal Summoned, "Y" will Special Summon "X" when "Z" is on the field when it is Normal Summoned, and "Z" will pull out "Y" if "X" is already on the field when it's summoned. The trump card of the family, "Super Bugman", can Special Summon itself in defense mode by removing X, Y, and Z in your graveyard from play. Not only does "Super Bugman" have 3000 DEF, the highest of any Level 4 monster, but when it's switched to Attack Position its ATK becomes swapped with it's DEF, making it a 3000 ATK monster. These cards benefit greatly from the use of "Number 34: Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte" due to its high defense as well as its summoning requirements. After playing the three Bugman monsters they can be used as "Xyz Material Monsters", providing a powerful monster as well as fuel for a "Super Bugman" afterward. This archetype might make a good addition to an "Ojama" Deck if Ojama Country isn't in play by summoning "Super Bugman" to change the Ojamas' ATK with their DEF. Additionally you can use Ojama Country as a quicker way to swap attack and defense points Recommended cards Monsters * Bugman X * Bugman Y * Bugman Z * Super Bugman * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Sangan * Mystic Tomato * Dark Armed Dragon Spells * Bug Load * Resonance Device * Level Limit - Area B * Monster Reborn * Allure of Darkness * Double Summon * Virus Mail Traps * Gravity Bind * Ultimate Offering Extra Deck * Number 17: Leviath Dragon * Aero Shark * Number 34: Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte * Gurensaurus * Empty Space Sea Serpent Levaiel Trivia * Each of the level 3 Bugman monsters have bombs for heads. * Bugman "X", "Y", and "Z" appear to be dressed in prisoner-like accessories. **X - A ball and chain on its neck. **Y - Hand cuffs on its right hand. **Z - A striped prison uniform, along with a ball connected to a chain locked to both its ankles. *This Family is similar to that of the "Gadgets", "Piece Golems", "Poker Knights", "Magnet Warriors", and "Reactors"; due to having only 3 members which contribute to the theme's trump card. * They're used by Professor Ukyo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL to summon "No. 34 Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte". This is similar to the use for the summoning of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" as both monsters require 3 monsters and the monsters used in Episode 3 have a homage to the "VWXYZ" series as the 3 Bugmen are also "X", "Y", and "Z". * In Japanese, Bugman could be a pun to Bomb (爆弾, Bakudan) as they have bombs on their heads. Category:Archetypes Category:Families Category:Archetypes